


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 5: El Tesoro

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Por alguna razón, Patrik y yo no dijimos nunca nada a nadie acerca del tesoro. Hicimos lo que cualquier niño hubiera hecho: nos llenamos los bolsillos con todas las monedas que cupieran y volvimos a casa cuando llegó la hora de comer. Desde ese momento, la cueva del tesoro fue nuestro lugar especial.
Kudos: 3





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 5: El Tesoro

Patrik cumplía doce años el día que encontramos el tesoro. A mí me faltaba un mes para cumplir los diez.

Ocurrió una mañana nublada en la que el mar traía una fresca brisa del Atlántico. Era un tiempo inusual para principios de septiembre, así que nuestras madres nos habían obligado a llevar sudadera. La playa estaba desierta, seguramente debido al clima, lo que significaba que era entera para nosotros. A pesar de lo extensa que era la orilla, Patrik y yo siempre acabábamos yendo al mismo sitio: las rocas.

A la izquierda de la playa, justo al pie de la montaña, años y años de erosión habían transformado el pálido suelo rocoso en un lugar mágico lleno de huecos y escondrijos, perfecto para jugar al escondite, o a la caza de tesoros. Tesoros quizás era un término algo generoso, pues normalmente no eran más que piedras bonitas u oxidados objetos procedentes de un naufragio que el mar acababa arrastrando hasta la costa.

Sin embargo, aquel día acabamos hallando un tesoro de verdad.

Quizás fue porque no estaba ni el guardacostas para vigilarnos, pero en un acopio de valor, Patrik y yo nos adentramos en el laberinto de roca más de lo que jamás nos habíamos atrevido. Con cada escalón que descendíamos, la iluminación se hacía más escasa, pero eso no nos detuvo. Cuando el estrecho túnel se abrió para dar camino a una cueva, Patrik y yo no podíamos creer lo que veían nuestros ojos.

La cueva era oscura. No solo por la falta de luz, sino porque bajo la blanca piedra caliza, las rocas se volvían de un color negro rojizo de origen volcánico. También había un estanque que seguramente conectara con el mar y que parecía no tener fondo. Todas las superficies de la cueva estaban plagadas de monedas de oro. Y no solo monedas, también otros objetos de valor, cofres, medallones, joyas e incluso vestimentas que parecían pertenecer a otra época.

Por alguna razón, Patrik y yo no dijimos nunca nada a nadie acerca del tesoro. Hicimos lo que cualquier niño hubiera hecho: nos llenamos los bolsillos con todas las monedas que cupieran y volvimos a casa cuando llegó la hora de comer. Desde ese momento, la cueva del tesoro fue nuestro lugar especial.

Patrik acabó mudándose un par de años después, yéndose a vivir a una ciudad lejos de la costa, y dejándome sola con el tesoro. Fui un par de veces a la cueva, pero sin él no era tan divertido, así que terminé olvidándome de aquel lugar.

No fue hasta que terminé de estudiar y empecé a ganarme la vida que me acordé del olvidado tesoro. Había conseguido un trabajo, pero apenas ganaba lo suficiente como para costearme el apartamento, y el poco tiempo libre que tenía no me permitía buscar un segundo empleo. Podía haberles pedido dinero a mis padres, pero mi orgullo se resentía solo de pensarlo. Y entonces encontré una de las viejas monedas en un antiguo estuche de la escuela. Hice planes para salir a la mañana siguiente.

El cielo estaba gris el día que llegué a la playa. Las casas juntos al mar estaban algo más viejas, y la poca vegetación que crecía a los al rededores estaba más reseca, pero por lo demás todo parecía seguir igual.

Me costó menos de lo que pensaba llegar hasta la cueva, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir no era la única persona allí. No reconocí a Patrik hasta que sonrió, pues creo que su sonrisa era lo único que no había cambiado de su aspecto (una paleta montada sobre la otra). Tras la emoción inicial, Patrik me contó que su familia estaba en una situación muy precaria. Sus padres había perdido el empleo y el banco amenazaba con quedarse con la casa, y que sólo entonces había vuelto a recordar la cueva del tesoro.

\- Siempre había pensado que había sido una sueño – confesó, mientras sus ojos recorrían la dorada superficie de las rocas -. Un juego que nos habíamos inventado.

Asentí. Me pasaba lo mismo. 

Ambos salimos de allí con la mochila llena de monedas de oro. Patrik me dejó que le acercara a la estación, donde cogería el tren para volver a su ciudad, y yo conduje todo el camino en silencio hasta la mía. Desde ese momento, volví a ver a Patrik cada par de años en la cueva del tesoro. Como si lo hubiéramos planeado, ambos acudíamos a por riquezas los mismo días, y no tardó en convertirse en una tradición. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos, acabábamos pasando el día juntos, recorriendo el pueblo en el que nos habíamos criado y rememorando viejas batallas de la infancia. Y al final del día, le dejaba en la vieja estación. Y a pesar de que siempre nos llevábamos una mochila cargada de monedas, la cueva nunca lucía ni un ápice más vacía.

Era una mañana fría de invierno, cuando leí en el periódico el nombre de Patrik. No debía haber sido sorprendente, pues ambos teníamos ya una edad, pero en parte siempre piensas que el día nunca va a llegar. Tampoco había sido cruel, Patrik había muerto mientras dormía, con su mujer a su lado. Por lo que me había contado la última vez que nos vimos, a su familia le iba bien. Sus hijos habían tenido éxito en sus respectivas carreras, y a sus nietos nunca les había faltado comida en la mesa. La vida podía haber sido dura, pero Patrik había tenido la suerte que haber encontrado un tesoro. Bajo el obituario había una fecha y un hora a la se celebraría el funeral, pero no fui capaz de presentarme. Escribí una carta a su mujer, a pesar de no haberla llegado a conocer, expresando mis condolencias, y eso fue todo.

Una semana después, una noticia acaparaba toda la atención de los telediarios. Se había hallado un tesoro de origen desconocido en una pequeña playa en la costa del norte. Tardaron menos de un día en vaciar nuestra cueva. Nunca más volví al pueblo.


End file.
